1. Field of Invention
The invention relates to a display for a flexible head toothbrush. The display is especially useful in advertising toothbrushes in such a maimer as to attract and inform consumers of how the toothbrush functions in use.
2. Description of Related Art
Recently, flexible head toothbrushes have come on the market. One such toothbrush is sold under the trade name "Aquafresh Flex Tip," sold by SmithKline Beecham. A distinguishing feature of such toothbrush is that the bristled head is segmented by a flexible and resilient hinge. The hinge permits the tip of the toothbrush head to flex during use, thereby following the contours of a user's teeth.
The retail market for toothbrushes is very competitive, and often, the differences between competing products are not easily ascertainable by consumers. Further, consumers tend to purchase toothbrushes impulsively at the point of sale, rather than researching competing products and comparing their features. Thus, the window of opportunity for a toothbrush manufacturer to attract consumers and persuade them to purchase a product is narrow. These factors make it difficult for manufacturers to describe differences and convey advantages of a particular toothbrush over competing products.
This difficulty is somewhat compounded with flexible head toothbrushes since the consumer may not readily appreciate how the brush functions by merely viewing the product in its package. Thus, while many toothbrush manufacturers use motionless displays to advertise their products at the point of sale, such a display would have limited benefit in highlighting the distinguishing features of a flexible head toothbrush and conveying to the consumer how the product works. In addition, while motionless toothbrush displays may be somewhat informative, they are not particularly effective in catching the attention of consumers during the short window of opportunity for impulse purchases.
In contrast, the present invention is effective in catching the attention of purchasers, demonstrating how the product works, identifying a point of distinction with competing products, and conveying advantages of the product.